Maybe In Another Life
by detectivetimehunter
Summary: AU Pre-Series. After the fire, John put Sam up for adoption. What happens when a case a Stanford brings the family together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: AU in which John put Sam up for adoption after the fire. What happens when a case at Stanford brings the family together.**

**Warning: minor language as per**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Supernatural but sadly I only own the imagination used to come up with the plot.**

Dean sat in the Impala waiting for his dad to return. They were working a case in Palo Alto, California . There was a supposed demon possessing a kid at Stanford University. John had gone to the University library to research the student and try and find a reason as to why the demon had chosen that kid and what it's plans were. Dean took this as a opportunity to check out the hot, university chicks.

Dean smiled and raised his eyebrows when he spotted a tall, thin blonde walking along the sidewalk. A frown appeared on his face when he saw a gang of jocks walking behind her, their footsteps quickening when hers did.

He got out of the car and kept his eyes glued to them in case they started anything. The blonde gasped when a tall, muscular member of the gang took hold of her shoulder and pushed her up against the wall.

Dean knew it was time to step in and was about to run towards her when a tall, slim, dark haired boy pushed the jock away from the girl.

"Keep your hands off her," Dean heard the boy say bravely as he continued to walk towards them.

"What are you going to do about it, Wesson?" The jock snarled and pushed the boys shoulders so he stumbled backwards slightly.

"Just leave her alone, Scott." The boy said and took a step forward.

Dean noticed that although the boy was tall, the jock still had a few inches on him. When Dean was just a few yards away, Scott punched the boy in the face and tackled him to the floor. His friends encouraged him before they began to join in by kicking the boy in the legs, back and stomach. The girl tried to pull them off him but her attempts were in vain.

"Hey," Dean shouted and ran towards him. "Get the hell off him."

Dean grabbed Scott and punched him giving him a split, bloody lip.

"I won't ask again," Dean snarled when he had the groups attention. "Get the hell off him or you'll have me to deal with."

The jocks shrugged and walked away leaving the boy moaning in pain on the floor.

"You okay?" Dean asked and helped the boy to his feet. "They sure did a number on you."

"Sam, you are so stupid sometimes." The blonde girl snapped and slapped the boy on the cheek. "I could have handled that myself!"

The girl stalked off leaving the two guys standing there staring.

"Well, she could have been a bit more grateful." Dean laughed pointing after her.

"Jess just gets annoyed when I get hurt trying to help her." The boy snorted. "Just give her time to cool down and she'll be fine and in the hugging mood."

"I guess that happens a lot." Dean said pitying the boy in front of him.

"Scott and his gang have always had it out for me." The boy shrugged. "I've learnt to deal with it. I'm Sam, by the way. Sam Wesson."

The boy held his hand out and Dean took it.

"Dean Winchester." He smiled and shook Sam's hand.

"I haven't seen you around school." Sam said knowingly. "What do you study?"

"I don't go here," Dean laughed. "I'm working a job for a friend. You might know him, Tyson Brady?"

"Yeah, I know Brady." Sam smiled. "He's a good friend. What kind of job are you doing?"

"Oh, you know," Dean silently cursed Sam's curiosity. "Pest control."

"Good luck with that," Sam laughed. "You will probably find a number of things in Brady's apartment. I could take you there now if you want."

Dean was just about to answer when John appeared and clapped him hard on the shoulder.

"I've found bupkis." John snarled before noticing that Sam was stood there grinning. "Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"Sam Wesson," He answered still beaming.

Dean noticed John's face pale before he spoke up. "Sam knows where Brady's house is, dad. He said he could lead us there."

"Yeah," John croaked weakly. "That would be good."

"Sorry," Sam said to John. "I didn't catch your name."

"John McGillicuddy." John answered and put on a fake smile.

"McGillicuddy?" Sam questioned. "I thought you were Dean's dad. Winchester?"

John glared at his son before answering. "I'm his step-dad."

"Oh," Sam said. "You just look so alike."

John was already beginning to dislike how observant Sam was but followed him willingly to Brady's house. Sam knocked on Brady's door and smiled when his friend opened.

"Hey Brady," Sam grinned. "Dean and John are here. You know, for the pest control thing or whatever."

"Pest control, right?" Brady laughed before slamming the door in their faces.

"BRADY!" Sam shouted and hammered on the door.

There was a crash in the room and Dean decided it was time to kick the door down. The trio hurried inside and saw the window smashed and no Brady.

"Dammit," Dean cursed.

Sam stared in confusion at the two men.

"Sam, get the hell out of here." John growled.

"Are you sure," Sam questioned. "I could help. I don't know why Brady did that but I could help you find him."

"Sam, go the hell home now!" John shouted making both boys freeze.

Sam nodded silently and hurried away.

"Dad, what was that?" Dean whispered angrily in case Sam was still nearby. "He was only trying to help. There was no need to shout at him."

"There was every need to shout at him," John narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. "Ever since you met him, you've been cagey."

"You don't need to know." John said and sat down staring at his hands.

"Dad, tell me or so help me-"

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER." John bellowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I'm back again as fast I could go with the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: language as per**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Supernatural but I only own the imagination to come up with the plot.**

_Previously_

_"Sam, go the hell home now!" John shouted making both boys freeze._

_Sam nodded silently and hurried away._

_"Dad, what was that?" Dean whispered angrily in case Sam was still nearby. "He was only trying to help. There was no need to shout at him."_

_"There was every need to shout at him," John narrowed his eyes at Dean._

_"What's wrong?" Dean asked. "Ever since you met him, you've been cagey."_

_"You don't need to know." John said and sat down staring at his hands._

_"Dad, tell me or so help me-"_

_"HE'S YOUR BROTHER." John bellowed._

* * *

Dean stared at John on shock. "What- Dad, you're not making any sense."

"After Mary died, I put Sammy up for adoption," John sighed. "You remember Sammy, don't you Dean?"

"Yeah, I remember him." Dean said with tears making his eyes sparkle. "When and why did you get rid of him."

"It was shortly after Mary died," John informed and sat down on the edge of Brady's bed. "I took you to Bobby's because I knew it was too late for you. It wasn't too late for Sammy. He could go on and have a normal life. So I left him on the doorstep of the orphanage. I kept an eye on him until the Wesson family came along and adopted him just after he turned one. I just didn't think we would see him again."

"You told me he was dead," Dean choked. "I remember crying and sitting in Bobby's yard for hours because I missed my brother and he was still alive! Did Bobby know about this amazing plan of yours?"

"He did," John told him son.

"And Bobby was okay with that, was he?" Dean knew he was shouting now but he didn't care. He was angry at his Dad for keeping this from him.

"Bobby agreed that it was for the best." John glared at Dean.

Dean scoffed and headed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He needed to get as far away from his dad as possible before he punched him. He walked for about half an hour before he realised that he had no plan and no destination. Suddenly, he heard a shout from behind him and turned to see Scott and the rest of his friends following him.

"Look guys," Scott laughed. "It's the guy from earlier. You know we've got a bone to pick with you?"

"Walk away you bastard," Dean growled. "You won't like what happens to you."

Scott laughed sarcastically and threw a right-hook at Dean's face splitting his lip and making blood run down his chin.

Dean raised his head to glare at Scott.

"You picked a fight with the wrong person, punk." He snarled before launching forward in a series of punches, blocks and kicks.

Scott was soon on the floor trying to protect himself as the kicks kept raining down upon him. When Dean was satisfied that he had learnt his lesson, his mouth twisted into an evil smile before he turned away and continued walking.

"Dean," he heard someone say timidly behind him.

Dean was just about to turn around and punch whoever it was when he saw Sam stood behind him.

"Man, you look a mess." Sam observed and gently probed the cuts and bruises on Dean's face. "Come inside and I'll help you get cleaned up."

Dean took up the offer without question. Sam help him stumble inside his apartment and he locked the door behind him. He sat Dean down at the kitchen table before going to get the first aid kit.

"Thanks," Dean muttered when Sam placed a beer in front of him.

Dean watched as Sam began to gently clean the cuts and place small, gauze pads over the worst ones.

"You'll live," Sam laughed and began to clean his things away.

Dean was shocked by how he didn't notice the resemblance between Sam and his mum. He had the same smile, nose and stunning eyes that changed colour depending on the light. When Sam smiled, dimples appeared on his cheeks that made Dean smile.

"What are you staring at?" Sam laughed and took a swig of his own beer.

"Nothing," Dean said quickly and also took a quick drink of his beer.

"So," Sam carried on awkwardly. "Are you going to tell me what all that at Brady's was cause he seemed pretty scared and your dad seemed pissed at me for some reason."

"Can you keep a secret?" Dean asked quietly and leaned towards Sam.

"Sure," Sam grinned.

"We're kind of like secret police and Brady has been doing some hardcore drugs." Dean lied but smiled when Sam seemed to buy it.

"I know Brady went through a hard time during sophomore year," Sam said and looked at his hands. "I helped him through it and thought he had given them up. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" Dean asked surprised.

"Maybe if I had tried harder to help him, he wouldn't be in this situation," Sam mumbled.

Dean snorted and took another sip of his beer. "It's not your fault, idiot."

"Excuse me?" Sam gasped confused as to why Dean seemed so comfortable calling him an idiot.

"Sorry, man. It's just-"

"No, it's okay." Sam smiled. "Don't take this weirdly, but I feel like I know you in some bizarre way."

"No," Dean ginned. "I feel like that sometimes."

"You're a good guy, Dean." Sam said as they tapped their beer bottles together. "It's a shame you're probably going to be leaving after this job. It would've been nice to get to know each other."

"Who says I want to leave?" Dean asked making Sam stare at him. "I've just found someone round here and I can't leave them."

"Do I know her?" Sam asked and waggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"It's you, Sam." Dean said.

Sam snorted as he took a drink and began to cough.

"Dean, you're cool and everything but I don't bat for your team." He said with tears in his eyes from choking. "I have a girlfriend as well!"

"I don't mean that, Sam!" Dean said surprised by how gay he managed to make himself sound. "I guess there's no other way to say this but ... you're my brother. You're a Winchester."

**Yay, another cliffhanger because I'm like that. Please review as that's how I learn and build on my writing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Back again with yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews as they help me with my writing.**

**Warning: Minor language and some violence**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Supernatural but I only own the imagination to come up with the plot.**

_Previously_

_"Who says I want to leave?" Dean asked making Sam stare at him. "I've just found someone round here and I can't leave them."_

_"Do I know her?" Sam asked and waggled his eyebrows cheekily._

_"It's you, Sam." Dean said._

_Sam snorted as he took a drink and began to cough._

_"Dean, you're cool and everything but I don't bat for your team." He said with tears in his eyes from choking. "I have a girlfriend as well!"_

_"I don't mean that, Sam!" Dean said surprised by how gay he managed to make himself sound. "I guess there's no other way to say this but ... you're my brother. You're a Winchester."_

* * *

Dean didn't mean to blurt it out like that. He should have gently eased Sam into it and cringed when he expected a punch or for Sam to storm off.

"I'm your brother?" Sam asked in shock. "I knew I was adopted but I thought my birth family were dead."

"Well, here I am." Dean smiled awkwardly and gasped when Sam flung his arms around him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I believe you," Sam croaked. "I knew I felt as though I knew you and I never wanted to believe mum and dad when they said you were all dead."

Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"It's okay, Sammy." He whispered. "I thought you were dead too."

"How did you know?" Sam asked pulling back and wiping his face.

"Dad told me," Dean then began to tell Sam the story that John had told him (missing out the bit about hunting and changing it to "Dad couldn't look after both of us without mum after she died").

Sam took it better than Dean expected.

"I always felt out of place," Sam told his brother. "Like I belonged somewhere else."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sam apologised to Dean before going to answer it. He gasped when he saw Brady stood there clutching a stitch in his side.

"Brady, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I stay here tonight?" Brady wheezed.

"Sure, come in." Sam stepped to the side and Brady pushed past him. "Do you want a drink?" he asked and stepped ahead of his friend into the kitchen where Dean was still sat at the table.

Brady walked into the kitchen and Dean got to his feet.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus." Dean began but immediately stopped when Brady grabbed Sam from behind and secured his arm firmly around Sam's neck cutting off his air.

Brady then pulled a kitchen knife out of the knife block and held it to Sam's neck.

"One more word and I'll slit his throat," Brady threatened.

"Brady, what-" Sam's voice was cut off when Brady tightened his hold.

Dean saw the look of sheer terror in Sam's eyes and remembered that this was a whole new ball game for his brother. He had never been faced with evil like this before.

"Just let him go," Dean begged.

"Why? So I lose the only leverage I have and you can exorcise me?" Brady laughed and moved backwards as Dean took a step forward. "I mean it, Dean. Come any closer and he drops dead."

Brady pressed the knife harder to Sam's throat so a thin line of blood show up. Sam gasped a clawed at Brady's arm to try and break free.

"Don't think about trying to escape," Brady hissed into Sam's ear and pressed the knife even harder.

Brady began to walk towards the back door dragging Sam with him. Dean followed cautiously. He didn't want to catch this demon if it meant putting Sam's life in danger. Brady stepped outside with Sam before smashing Sam's head against the wall of the apartment and knocking him out. He slung Sam's limp body over his shoulder and ran off into the night before Dean could catch up.

Dean reached the back door and looked around in search of Sam and the demon.

"Sam!" He called out but was awarded with silence. "Dammit," he cursed and rummaged in his pocket for his phone.

He quickly dialled his dad's number and was greeted with his voice mail.

"This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean."

"Dad, answer the freaking phone, dammit." Dean growled into the phone that he clutched tightly in his hand. "Brady has taken Sammy. I don't know where they got to but I need help. Please, Dad. I can't lose him again."

Dean closed his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. He ran a hand over his face before realising that there was one other person that he could call. He took his phone back out and found the number in his contacts. It was answered after the first ring.

"Hey Bobby, I need your help."

"What is it, boy?" Bobby asked gently.

"I've got a problem," Dean choked and tried to hold back tears. "Could you please get over to Stanford University?"

"I can be there in just over a day, son." Bobby told Dean. "What's wrong and where's your daddy?"

"Well, we've come across someone very important to us here and he's been taken," Dean told him. "Dad's not answering and I don't know where he's gotten to."

"Okay, Dean." Bobby said and Dean could hear him getting into his truck. "Keep trying that idjit father of yours and so will I."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean smiled knowing that he would soon have help.

"Don't worry about it, boy." Bobby said starting his truck. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dean put the phone down and sat back down in Sam's apartment. All he could do now was wait and try to find his dad. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

**Yes, I'm evil but I just love cliffhangers. Please review as, like I said before, it helps me learn and improve :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back because I'm wonderful and I can't just leave you all hanging. Thanks so much for the reviews. :D**

**Warning: minor language as per **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Supernatural but sadly I only own the imagination to come up with the plot.**

_Previously_

_"Hey Bobby, I need your help."_

_"What is it, boy?" Bobby asked gently._

_"I've got a problem," Dean choked and tried to hold back tears. "Could you please get over to Stanford University?"_

_"I can be there in just over a day, son." Bobby told Dean. "What's wrong and where's your daddy?"_

_"Well, we've come across someone very important to us here and he's been taken," Dean told him. "Dad's not answering and I don't know where he's gotten to."_

_"Okay, Dean." Bobby said and Dean could hear him getting into his truck. "Keep trying that idjit father of yours and so will I."_

_"Thanks Bobby," Dean smiled knowing that he would soon have help._

_"Don't worry about it, boy." Bobby said starting his truck. "I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_Dean put the phone down and sat back down in Sam's apartment. All he could do now was wait and try to find his dad. He just hoped he wasn't too late._

* * *

When Sam came to, his arms and legs were tied to a chair restricting his movements. He pulled at the ropes but they had no give. He moved his head around to see where he was but immediately knew it was a bad idea when he felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

The room was dark and the smell of damp lingered in the air. There was a rectangle of light at the top of a flight of stairs and Sam figured that he was in a basement.

He tried to call out but his mouth was dry and his throat was raw.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Sam heard some say and saw a dark shadow step in front of him. "I thought you were going to sleep through all of the fun."

"Brady," Sam croaked. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're being the bait," Brady laughed before shoving a rag into Sam's mouth and putting a belt over it and tying it at the back so he couldn't spit it out.

"We're going to have some fun for a bit."

Brady twirled a knife in his fingers before crouching closer to Sam. All Sam could hope for was that someone would find him and soon.

SPN

Dean tried calling his dad five more times but was still greeted with the same voicemail. He had tried to find out as much as he could about Brady but none of the information he collected led him any closer to finding Sam.

Bobby called him when he was just half an hour away and they arranged to meet at a local diner. Dean was relieved to see Bobby waiting for him exactly where he said he would be.

"It's good to see you, boy." Bobby said and wrapped Dean in a hug. "Now, are you going to tell me what all of this is about?"

Dean told Bobby about Brady but refused to let him know he knew about Sam, telling Bobby that Sam was just an old friend from school. Bobby went along with it and said about how John wasn't answering him either.

"I've tried to find out as much as I can to lead us to them, but there's nothing." Dean told him glumly.

Dean looked up when he heard the door open hoping to see John, but was greeted with the pretty blonde from earlier.

"Hi," she smiled at him and stood by their table. "I wanted to thank you for earlier. I know it was kind of Sam who asked them to stop bothering me but Sam could have been beaten to a pulp if you hadn't been there. So, thanks for helping him."

Dean grinned and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Thanks, but I'm waiting for Brady and Sam. We always have lunch here, so..." She replied.

"Wait, you know Brady?" Dean asked a took hold of her wrist. "What's your name?"

"Jessica Moore," she said. "Why, what do you want to know about Brady?"

"Jess, sit down and we'll tell you."

Jess nodded and sat opposite Dean next to Bobby. Dean told Jess that Sam was in danger and Brady had something to do with it.

"Do you know anywhere that Brady would go?" Dean asked desperately.

"His parents old house, I guess." Jess said with tears in her eyes. "It's nearby, I can show you."

"No, just give us the address and we'll go." Dean said not wanting Jess to be put in danger. "You've done more than enough already."

"That's sweet, but that's my boyfriend in danger out there and if I can help save him, I'm going to." Jess snapped.

"Boyfriend?" Dean said shocked.

"Yes, Sam." Jess smiled and got to her feet. "Now, are you coming or what?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at Bobby and they followed Jess out of the diner. Dean climbed into the Impala and Jess sat shotgun with Bobby in the backseat. Dean pulled away and Jess gave him the directions.

When they reached the house, Dean told Jess to sit tight while him and Bobby went to the trunk to get their salt guns.

"You better stay here, Jess." Dean said praying that she would comply. "We will get Sam out safely, don't worry."

Jess nodded and sat back in her seat while Dean and Bobby moved cautiously into the house.

"We should stay together," Dean whispered. "If we split up, something bad good happen."

"Good logic for once," Bobby chuckled slightly. "Let's try the basement and work our way up."

Dean nodded and they moved silently towards the basement door. The door creaked open and Dean cringed as the sound echoed around the house.

Slowly and carefully, Dean and Bobby moved into the dark basement and took out their flashlights. They crept down the stairs when Dean heard a moan.

"Crap," Dean said and ran down the rest of the stairs.

His flashlight had illuminated Sam tied to a chair limp and bloody. Dean's shaking fingers reached for Sam's neck and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse although it was weak and shaky.

"Bobby, help me." Dean said to the old hunter as he began to untie Sam's arms.

Bobby knelt beside Dean and unwrapped Sam's legs.

"Dean, we need to get this boy to the hospital and fast." Bobby muttered when they broke Sam free.

Dean gathered Sam up in his arms in a bridal carry and was about to make it to the door when Brady stood in their way. Bobby was flung across the room like a rag doll as Brady walked towards the two Winchesters.

"I've gotta say," Brady began. "This would have been an amazing rescue if you hadn't made so much noise."

"Well, you've got us," Dean said as he stared at the demon. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"Well, let's just think about." Brady said sarcastically and folded his arms. "Maybe the fact that my father asked me to keep an eye on little Sammy and you came along and messed the whole plan up."

"His name's Sam, dammit." Dean snapped when Brady said Sammy.

"Azazel wants Sam ready and I can't have you killing me when I am meant to be keeping an eye on him, can we?" Brady asked.

"Who the hell is Azazel?" Dean said confused.

"You seriously think his name's yellow eyes?" Brady laughed. "The demon who killed your mother, jackass!"

Dean gasped and suddenly, someone started reading a exorcism behind him. He turned to see Bobby stood there shouting it as Brady began yelling.

"This isn't over," Brady groaned before the black smoke poured from his mouth and he fell lifeless to the floor.

"Quickly, let's get outta here." Bobby said and ushered Dean forwards and up the stairs.

When they reached the car, Jess gasped at the state of Sam. She moved to the back of the car expecting Dean to slide Sam in next to her, but Bobby took the other backseat while Dean sat in the front with Sam leaning against him.

"Just hold on a little longer, Sammy." Dean kept saying as they drove towards the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, Dean practically dived out of the car and carried Sam inside. Jess and Bobby scurried after him as doctors and paramedics began to swarm in with a gurney to lay Sam on. Sam was soon whisked away behind some double doors and Dean was led away to a waiting room with Bobby and Jess.

"I need to stay with him," Dean pleaded.

"Mr McGuillicudy, we are doing all we can for your cousin right now but you need to be calm and patient." A nurse who, on any other day Dean would be trying to hit on, told him gently. "Maybe you should get a coffee or something."

Dean shook his head and went back to sitting in silence while Jess and Bobby fussed over him.

"You need to eat something, son." Bobby kept telling him.

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep and I'll stay," Jess offered.

Dean refused to leave in case a doctor came by with news.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please take time to review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I apologise for the incredibly late update. I have had extreme writers block and have just started sixth-form which is as scary as hell. Anyway, enjoy the final instalment.**

**Warning: minor language as per**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Supernatural but sadly I only own the imagination to come up with the plot.**

_Dean gasped and suddenly, someone started reading a exorcism behind him. He turned to see Bobby stood there shouting it as Brady began yelling._

_"This isn't over," Brady groaned before the black smoke poured from his mouth and he fell lifeless to the floor._

_"Quickly, let's get outta here." Bobby said and ushered Dean forwards and up the stairs._

_When they reached the car, Jess gasped at the state of Sam. She moved to the back of the car expecting Dean to slide Sam in next to her, but Bobby took the other backseat while Dean sat in the front with Sam leaning against him._

_"Just hold on a little longer, Sammy." Dean kept saying as they drove towards the hospital._

_When they reached the hospital, Dean practically dived out of the car and carried Sam inside. Jess and Bobby scurried after him as doctors and paramedics began to swarm in with a gurney to lay Sam on. Sam was soon whisked away behind some double doors and Dean was led away to a waiting room with Bobby and Jess._

_"I need to stay with him," Dean pleaded._

_"Mr McGuillicudy, we are doing all we can for your cousin right now but you need to be calm and patient." A nurse who, on any other day Dean would be trying to hit on, told him gently. "Maybe you should get a coffee or something."_

_Dean shook his head and went back to sitting in silence while Jess and Bobby fussed over him._

_"You need to eat something, son." Bobby kept telling him._

_"Maybe you should go and get some sleep and I'll stay," Jess offered._

_Dean refused to leave in case a doctor came by with news._

* * *

"Dean, I'm fine. Stop hovering!"

Dean had been pestering Sam ever since he woke up three days ago. Sam was being discharged after blood loss, concussion and stitches where he had been stabbed. The doctors had agreed that Sam was okay to go as long as he took it easy. Both Dean and Jess had assured them that he would be forced to relax.

Dean had explained to Bobby about how Sam was actually his adopted brother and everything else his dad had told him. Bobby was surprised but was happy that Sam and Dean had finally met each other even in these unfortunate circumstances.

Sam had been pretty quiet and Dean assumed that it was after his horrifying ordeal. He was trying to get his little brother to open up but every time, Sam shut him off. Sam was getting agitated staying in the hospital and he was trying to avoid talking to the police which Dean could understand.

Sam was currently trying to put his shoes on and was wincing every time he pulled his stitches. Dean had offered to help him but Sam was adamant that he could do it himself. Dean stood to the side and watched as Sam struggled.

Jess was back in school after Sam had practically begged her to go so her grades didn't drop. Bobby was at the motel waiting for Dean to bring Sam there. They had decided that it was the best place to tell Sam about the demon that had taken over Brady's body, even if he did think he was crazy.

As soon as Sam was done, Dean bundled him into the Impala and they drove all the way to the motel in silence.

Dean shut the car off when he parked up and him and Sam got up. Bobby opened the door for them and they went inside. Sam sat on the bed furthest from the door with his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes staring at the wall in front.

"Sam, we need to talk to you." Dean said picking up and chair and placing it in front on Sam before sitting down. Bobby stood leaning against the wall.

"Oh, God." Sam choked. "You wanna know what happened don't you?"

Dean stared at Sam perplexed. "Actually, we were gonna tell you what happened. Now you might think we're crazy but you need to listen.

"That wasn't Brady; it was a demon possessing his body and that's why we came here, to stop him from hurting anyone and to find out what he was doing."

Sam nodded which confused Dean further.

"Me, Dad and Bobby hunt monsters after our mum was killed by a demon." Dean choked and held back his tears. "That was why dad put you up for adoption; he didn't want you involved in this life."

Sam stared at his hands for a moment longer before looking up at him.

"No offence, but he did a piss-poor job at it." Sam said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The Wessons, the family who adopted me, they were hunters. I'm a hunter, Dean." Sam told him. "I moved to Stanford to escape it and the life just followed me."

Dean and Bobby both stared open mouthed at Sam. Neither of them had been expecting that to happen.

"Why did they adopt you when they were hunters?" Dean yelled and threw his arms up. "You were a kid; you were supposed to be safe!"

"They adopted me because they wanted someone to bring up in the life." Sam swallowed. "When I told them I got accepted at Stanford, dad yelled and kicked me out of the house saying he never wanted to see me again."

"Oh God, Sammy." Dean moved so he was sat next to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't meant to happen to you. Dad said you were supposed to be safe."

Sam nodded and looked down at his hands.  
"Does Jess know?" Dean blurted out.

Sam's head snapped up and he stared at Dean.

"No, and she isn't ever going to know." He spoke.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble kid, but you're gonna have to come with us." Dean said and watched as Sam stared in disbelief. "It's too dangerous for you to stay. This demon is after you for some unknown reason and if you stay here, the people around you are gonna be in danger."

"So, you're basically pulling me back into the life that I wanted to escape?" Sam choked out. "I can't, Dean. I have an interview on Monday for a law school and that's it, I'm done. I'm never going to be a hunter again."

"Sammy, I know this isn't what you want but -"

"No, Dean." Sam interrupted. "You are here to hunt this demon. Please just do it and leave me out of it."

Dean looked into Sam's pleading eyes and sighed. "I guess I'll take you back to home then."

Sam nodded and got to his feet before thanking Bobby and shaking his hand. Dean led Sam outside and nodded silently to Bobby before following Sam into the car.

The drive to Sam and Jess' apartment was a quiet one with Dean occasionally glancing at Sam's expressionless face.

They pulled up outside and Sam got out calmly before turning around.

"Let me know when you're done so I can meet up with you after, okay?" Sam said and patted the side of the Impala.

"See you round, Sammy." Dean said before driving off down the road.  
Sam watched as the Impala rounded the corner before walking up and unlocking the apartment door.

"Jess, are you home?" Sam shouted and smiled when he heard the shower running.

Sam walked into the kitchen and spotted a pile of freshly baked cookies on a plate on the worktop with a note saying, 'Missed you! Love you!'.

Sam smiled softly and picked one of them up before taking a bite and walking into the bedroom. He sighed softly and lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

Suddenly, he felt something drip onto his forehead. He opened his eyes and gasped loudly at the sight of Jessica pinned to the ceiling; her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape and a terrified look in her wide eyes. He white blouse was stained with her blood and fire began to erupt around her small, fragile form. The fire spread around the room and Sam screamed for Jess and shielded himself with his arms.

He suddenly felt someone grab him and push him out of the room.

"No, Jess!" He yelled and tried to reach her as he was manhandled out of the apartment.

SPN

Sam stood staring into the trunk of the Impala while Dean spoke with the fire brigade. Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks and fell off the end of his nose. He stared at the shotgun that he found in his hands as Dean came around and stood next to him.

Sam nodded at him in a silent acknowledgement and threw the shotgun back into the trunk.

"We've got work to do!"

***runs and hides in a corner* I hope you all enjoyed it! Make sure to review while I pack my bags and head for the hills before the angry mob comes for my head.**


End file.
